


Marking Territory

by Arcadii



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Fingering, Daddy Kink, DaddyDom!Thor, Hurt/Comfort, Infantilism, M/M, Not Beta Read, Spanking, little loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 21:40:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7071496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcadii/pseuds/Arcadii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor moves in and takes something that belongs to Loki … mischief ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marking Territory

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RadiatorfromSpace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadiatorfromSpace/gifts).
  * Inspired by [That's When I Knew I Was Lost](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5247146) by [RadiatorfromSpace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadiatorfromSpace/pseuds/RadiatorfromSpace). 



> I’m sure it will be obvious that I don’t know what I’m doing so blame it on RadiatorfromSpace. She asked for DD/l fluff (I don’t think this fits the bill, but it’s the best I could do) for her birthday – sorry, it’s late Hon, but I hope you like it! As always, comments and kudos are appreciated.
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own them and I don’t earn any money from this, just the lascivious pleasure I get from picturing them in my very abby-normal brain.

Loki wove wearily through the parking garage on his level. With the recent events at his firm added to an already grueling week in court defending Thanos Chitauri he was beyond exhausted. The pompous lout was on trial for racketeering, money laundering, and flying an airplane without a license. Of course the arrogant thug was as guilty as sin, but Loki was able to get all of the charges dropped to misdemeanors with a few fines and no additional jail time.

Impressed, Chitauri had offered Loki a permanent position in his organization, but he risked displeasing the kingpin with his refusal. Loki snorted when he thought of the reaction of the most senior partner of Rogers, Banner, Romanov, and Barton if he’d accepted. And he’d been right on the money when Steve had given him one of his legendary looks of hurt and disappointment. He asked to see Loki in his office after the brunet had come back to the firm with a triumphant smirk plastered on his face.

His boss had motioned Loki to one of a pair of chairs in front of a massive oaken desk placed in front of a wall sized window that looked out on the city skyline. After Loki took a seat Steve leaned against the edge of the desk in front of him. Even in his tailored blue suit with an American flag button decorating his lapel Loki couldn’t help noticing the bulging biceps as the man crossed his arms over his brawny chest. If he hadn’t known with the surety of the sun coming up tomorrow that the stunning blue eyed blond before him was totally faithful to his wife, Peggy, Loki would almost think he’d been brought in here for some _extracurricular activities_.

That amusing thought passed at the first words out of his boss’ mouth. “Mr. Isprinsinn, as you know I fought in the war to protect this great country of ours … not just from the enemies beyond our borders, but also from the ones grown right here at home.”

At the reminder of his military service, Loki recalled that his boss preferred his subordinates to call him by his former military rank. Loki nodded his head as he tried not to notice the protuberance that wasn’t completely hidden by the navy slacks at the juncture of his boss’ thighs **and** was right in front of him. He cleared his throat and tried to keep his eyes locked on the blue ones across from him saying, “If you mean my defense of Mr. Chitauri, Captain Rogers, I thought that it was the foundation of our judicial system that every man is presumed innocent until he has been declared guilty.”

Rogers cocked his head to the side and paused as he stared at his junior partner. Most of those employed by the firm found his reputation intimidating and they would begin to fidget once they obtained his undivided attention. They saw him as some kind of superhuman instead of a vet that was lucky enough to be the only survivor of his recon squad, who trained hard to get past injuries that made his limbs feel frozen like blocks of ice and had worked two jobs to pay for law school. He would be the first to say that sometimes it was just plain old hard work that got you ahead like when he passed the bar, or won a big profile case against Hydra Chemical which brought him to the attention of Attorney-General Nicholas Fury, Jr. The shrewd black man may have had only one eye, but he liked what he saw in Steve and tapped him to head his advisory committee. He got a lot of experience there before feeling disillusioned by all of the backstabbing and greed that goes on in the political system and left to start his own law firm.

That intense scrutiny hadn’t perturbed Loki in the slightest, justifying his office nickname of, _Frost Giant_. Admiring the surprisingly cool exterior and remembering the wager he’d made, Steve said, “Damn, I owe Clint a dollar.”

A couple of perfectly curved eyebrows quirked over a pair of curious emerald eyes as Loki asked, “Excuse me?”

The blond sighed and said, “Inside joke,” as he reached into his pants pocket to get a quarter, dropping it into a glass fishbowl labeled, _CUSS JAR_ that was sitting on the desk. He straightened his head as he brought himself back to their conversation. “Yes, Mr. Chitauri is exactly who I’m talking about. We know he’s scum, but even the dregs of society are entitled to a defense … only you don’t have to look so smug about it.”

He broke into a grin as his office door burst open and the other senior partners rushed in carrying glasses and champagne. “Umm … we thought the big guy could uhh … use some help getting to the point, Loki.” Said a mild looking Bruce Banner, who seemed like he’d be more at home in a classroom **teaching** law instead of the “hulking monster” that smashed his opponents into the ground with his knowledge **of** the law.

“Hey, that was my line.” A grinning Clint Barton said as he un-wrapped the foil from the top of the bottle of Dom Perignon. He then held his thumb over the wire cage covering the cork and untwisted the wire key before gently rotating the bottle and eliciting a satisfying “pop.”

A petite red head with a curvaceous body kicked off her heels with a sigh of relief while grasping five champagne flutes by their bases. She gave Bruce a quick peck on the cheek before using her hip to herd him and Steve out of her way so that she could set the glasses down on the desk. Clint poured the golden liquid until its foam was just below the rim of the glasses and said, “Nat, I always knew you were pushy, which makes me wonder … as a couple,” he looked up from what he was doing to wink at her and then stare questioningly at Bruce, “are you the top or does our mild-mannered friend here turn into a green beast, a/k/a the _other guy_?”

Loki watched the interplay with interest thinking the brunet would blush at the innuendo, but instead his face was expressionless except for his eyes which held a suppressed rage. He took off his wire rimmed glasses and jabbed them at his friend for emphasis as he said “That’s for me to know and you to never find out.” He then dropped what looked like an orange colored sugar cube into the filled glasses and with a smirk, stuck his tongue out at Clint.

Loki nodded his head at the action and asked suspiciously, “What is that, orange sugar?”

“Just a little something I cooked up with my junior chemistry set at home,” Bruce gave a slight and mysterious smile as his eyes brazenly bored into Loki as if daring him to take the glass that Barton handed him.

“It isn’t anything illegal, Loki.” Steve said with an encouraging smile before turning to his partner and asking in a stern voice, “Right, Bruce?”

Not wanting Loki to feel excluded from their comfortable camaraderie, Natasha leant toward him and smiled, whispering conspiratorially, “It’s only Tang … it just gives the champs a little kick.”

Being hearing challenged since childhood, Barton read her lips easily and groaned under his breath, saying with a pout. “Ah, Nat, you’re not supposed to give out company secrets to our newest partner until its official. He winked at Loki as he accepted a glass of the bubbly liquid and lifting it toasting, “All for one, and one for all!”

Nat rolled her eyes in mock exasperation as she said, “That’s _The Three Musketeers_ , Birdbrain.”

Bruce gave her a slight squeeze around the waist and said thoughtfully, “He’s got the right idea, but … it isn’t quite right.”

They all stared at their glasses and then looked at each other. Loki’s gaze stopped on the tall blond before him and thought about everything the man stood for when inspiration hit and before anyone else could say anything or sip from their glass Loki stood and said with an impish smirk as he tipped his flute towards Steve, “To the Captain’s Avengers!”

The blond broke out into a happy grin that reached from ear to ear as they all raised their glasses and toasted “To the Avengers!”

That was just the beginning of the evening. The partners took their newest member out for a celebratory dinner before going their separate ways … leaving Loki staring at the largest pick-up truck he’d ever seen and the red behemoth was in his parking spot.

By rights, the building did not have assigned parking, but through a combination of carefully non-destructive mischief and almost magical manipulation the other tenants that parked on this floor had learned to stay away from that particular parking spot. It didn’t hurt that his lean build and dark suits drawing the eye upward made him seem taller than his height of six foot two inches. Also his sharp-tongued rejoinders that cut like the sharpest daggers and the haughty stare from a pair of almost cat-like emerald eyes were enough to silence any protestor.

“No, no, no, this will not do.” Loki muttered to himself. “I’ll not be parking you, my magnificent Cat, where you’ll be unprotected and have your lovely green paint chipped and dinged by the thoughtlessness of my so-called neighbors.” He patted the dashboard proprietarily, “Don’t you worry, my Beauty, you’ll be back in your rightful place soon.”

He parked his Jaguar in the most protected if cramped parking slot that he could find and then lovingly tucked her in under her waterproof car cover before walking back toward the elevator and the overly large space next to the wall by the elevators. The yellow lines marked out an area the size of one and a half normal parking spots and Loki depended on that extra room to keep his proudest possession safe, and then some new comer (he didn’t recognize the usurper) thought they could just waltz in and take over? _‘I don’t think so.’_ Loki thought to himself as he looked around to see if anyone was watching before he knelt down in front of the over-large wheel. Taking his pin knife out of his pocket and after carefully detaching the cap from the tire valve he used the point of the knife to depress the stem. Loki smirked as a soft, hissing sound heralded the escape of air as the tire slowly deflated.

Once it was flat, Loki twisted the cap back onto the valve before arising and brushing the dirt from his hands. He looked around quickly to make sure his covert task was still covert before heading to the elevators with a chuckle as he thought to himself, ‘A truck that big … must be overcompensation for something … a miniscule penis, perhaps?’ He smirked evilly while he imagined the less endowed interloper’s face when he made the discovery.

*~*~*

Thor exited the elevator with a jaw-breaking yawn as his long arms contorted in a massive stretch and the solid heels of his cowboy boots thumped against the cement. The movers had brought his furniture as soon as his new apartment was ready, but just because he was the boss didn’t mean he could take time away from work to set everything up. He had the money to hire someone, but then he wouldn’t know where anything was in **his** apartment and to him that was unacceptable.

As a consequence his bed wasn’t put together and he wound up trying to fit his six foot four inch frame onto a six foot sofa. Needless to say, Thor hadn’t slept very well hanging off of it, feeling sore and bruised after trying to roll over and winding up hitting the floor several times. He’d make the bed a priority tonight and then take his time whipping everything else into shape.

He would have taken at least the day off if he hadn’t had the meeting for the Chesterton project this morning. _‘I just have enough time to stop for a coffee and a doughnut…’_ Thor thought as he rounded the wall and clicked his key fob to unlock the door when he noticed his front tire was flat. “Ah shit, not this morning!” He groaned as he slammed the door.

Thor heard the sound of tires on pavement and then an accent, faint and tantalizingly hard to place. “Sorry, but do you need any help?”

He looked up to see a very good looking man with his dark hair slicked back and a pair of extraordinary green eyes sitting in a Jaguar, it’s motor practically purring as he sat there with it idling. “Excuse me?” Thor asked as he walked toward the car.

“I just saw you standing there like something was wrong and I wanted to offer my services if they’re needed … that is what neighbors are for after all, or are you just visiting?” Loki tried to keep the hopefulness out of his voice as he projected an air of innocence.

The man was almost what Thor would call classically beautiful, but there was an aura of superiority about him like he was in on a private joke and he wasn’t about to share it. “I just moved into the building yesterday, my name is Thor Borrson.” He stepped forward to shake hands.

“Loki … Loki Isprinsinn.” His eyes gravitated to the perceptible bulge in the blond’s form-fitted slacks as he walked forward to grasp the hand Loki had reflexively held out of his open window. He was still staring when Thor’s work roughened hand enclosed his own and he felt a shudder of pleasure run through him as he muttered dazedly, “You’re big!” and in a panic stammered, “Your truck … I mean your truck is big.” When he realized that not only had he been gawking, but gibbering as well, Loki blushed in embarrassment. _‘Of course I act like an imbecile in front of the second handsome blond that I’ve been confronted with in the same number of days and_ **again** _I can’t keep my eyes away from his groin … gods, I need to get laid!’_

Thor caught the brunet scrutinizing his crotch before glancing off guiltily, and his blue eyes crinkled in delight at the adorable babbling. It made him hope that the amusing responses might mean the attraction he was feeling for the gorgeous man with the delicate features was mutual. Although he did have a kinky side, he occasionally had a taste for vanilla and he’d definitely like to be **in** Loki if things worked out. “Yeah, she’s a Dodge Big Horn. I need the power and the stamina for my work.” Thor released the seductively supple hand and though he was aware of the sexually suggestive wording, he didn’t emphasize it in fear of scaring the brunet off. “I’m co-owner of a construction company … and speaking of work, as much as I hate saying this, I’m late for a meeting and I need to get going.”

“Would you like me to call a road service for your tire?” Loki was uncharacteristically reluctant to end their encounter.

“No, that’s okay; it’ll be faster if I do it myself. I’d like to get together with you later though, if that’s alright? Getting to know my neighbors or at least one neighbor better is a priority of mine.” Hoping Loki wouldn’t feel that he was being pushy Thor took out his business card and handed it to the brunet. “That’s my office number and my cell … call me anytime.” Thor’s eyes locked with Loki’s meaningfully.

Loki took the white card. It had an embossed hammer superimposed over the name, Hammer Construction, with Thor’s name and two phone numbers on it. “I’d like that. Are you sure you don’t need some help?” At the blond’s shake of the head, Loki said, “Well, I guess I’ll see you later then.”

_‘I certainly hope so.’_ Thor thought to himself as he waved at the disappearing car and then something about the encounter began to nag at the back of his mind. He shook his head as if to dislodge the annoying feeling before heading back to his truck.

*~*~*

Another long day and by the time Loki drove through the parking garage to his spot he was stopped at the sight of the giant red truck in his parking place again. He didn’t know why he was surprised, he couldn’t remember anyone learning their lesson after only one demonstration. He already had planned out the next prank and it would involve volunteering to walk Mrs. Hill’s dog. Well, he’d better get to it then.

*~*~*

It was late by the time Loki had prepared everything and made his way down to Thor’s truck, carrying a paper sack. He made sure he was alone before kneeling down and sitting the bag on the floor to unpack it. He then removed a Q-tip, a laden Ziploc bag, and a travel package of baby wipes before donning a pair of latex gloves that he removed from a pocket in his leather jacket. He sucked on the cotton covered tip until it was saturated with saliva and then opened the bag, rubbing it into the feces contained within until it was well coated.

Loki carefully used a very light touch to apply the smelly applicator to the underside of the door handle and prayed that he didn’t set off the alarm. Successful, he then upended the bag and dropped the remaining dog poop that he’d collected from walking Mrs. Hill’s dog, Oscar, onto the ground. He positioned the leftover waste just under the running board and out of sight, but still within stepping distance of Thor’s large boots.

Once the scene was set, he dropped the Q-tip and the Zip-lock into the paper bag before peeling the gloves off of his hands and tucking them in as well. Then he tossed the incriminating evidence into the trash can by the elevator before taking out one of the moist towelettes to wash his hands and sending it to follow the rest.

Loki’s gleeful smirk was broken by a yawn as he stretched his long, thin arms over his head before depressing the call button for the elevator; it opened immediately. Thankfully, his ride up wasn’t interrupted; it was late and he needed to get some sleep before meeting his friend, Darcy, in the morning for breakfast. She’d found the most charming little French café and she promised that they made the best crêpes and their cappuccinos were ‘to die for.’

_‘I wish that I could hide away to watch Thor find his surprise like I did yesterday, but being caught in the vicinity twice when ‘misfortune’ strikes is more coincidence then even that gorgeous buffoon can overlook. He is definitely gorgeous though … and probably straight, and as vanilla as they come.’_ Loki thought glumly.

The elevator dinged and deposited Loki on his floor. He unlocked his door and then locked it back before taking off his coat and shoes and placing them into the hall closet before going into the living room. There he scooped up his plushy wolf, Fenny, from off of the couch and whispered in the pointed ear all about his funny trick. Their first stop was the bathroom so he could brush his and his friend’s teeth and then it was off to bed for the both of them.

*~*~*

Thor eased his truck into one of the narrow parking places behind The Coffee Cup Café where he was meeting his sister, Sif, for a long Saturday morning breakfast. He was anxious for something good to happen after the past two mornings had started off on the wrong foot. Yesterday he’d had a flat tire and somehow this morning he’d stepped in dog poop between the elevator and his truck. He’d scraped off his boots, but the stench remained.

Thor found a patch of grass and rubbed the soles over the dewy ground cover before checking the bottoms again, and still he didn’t see anything. Nothing he did seemed to help as the odor persisted. He found that a little disconcerting and decided it was a good thing that he kept a pair of work boots at the office. Then biting his lip, Thor began to brood on how the incident could have happened when he spied the long dark tresses of his sister. Waving his hand he hollered, “Sif,” as he increased his pace to a slight jog.

He grabbed her by the waist and swung her around, “It’s good to see you, Sister.” He laughed; his blue eyes sparkling as he grinned.

“Thor,” she yelled in turn and started to hug him when she abruptly pushed away, her nose crinkling in distaste. She began to sniff him and said, “Gods you stink! Why, Brother Dear, do you smell like dog shit?”

“I didn’t see it and must have stepped in it when I was walking to my truck this morning. I don’t understand how it could have been in the garage since all of my neighbors with pets seem very conscientious not to mention the hefty fine if caught not scooping the poop,” he explained, perplexed.

She stared at him for a few seconds before asking, “Did you wipe your boot in your hair, because that’s where the smell is coming from.”

He blinked at her bewilderedly before replying, “No, Sif, I did not rub dog crap in my hair and before you ask … no, it isn’t a new manly, outdoorsy scented hair product that I just started using.” He rolled his eyes exasperatedly before breaking into a grin.

She answered with a matching grin and wiped her hands on the front of his red and black flannel shirt before stepping back and saying, “Honestly, I don’t know how you’ve survived without me around to keep you out of hot water. It takes Hogun, three kids and helping with the dojo to take up the time I used to spend looking after you when you were younger.”

“How are my brother-in-law and nephews doing?” Thor inquired eagerly before he caught up to the rest of what his sister said. “Hey, I wasn’t that much trouble and besides you’re not that much older than I am, either.”

Sibling rivalry was still alive and well between the two as Sif quickly one-upped her brother. “By three years, and mom said I always was mature for my age … and yes, you were a lot of trouble, but a lot of fun, too.” She paused, biting her lip before beginning again, “If Balder hadn’t died and made Mom so sad…”

“You wouldn’t have gotten saddled with me for so long.” Thor said bitterly.

“That’s not what I was going to say, and you know it” She glared at him heatedly. “We would’ve had a more normal childhood is what I was going to say. You know I’m only teasing when I grumble about babysitting you. I’m your sister and I love you, you big lummox! If it weren’t for you I wouldn’t have met Hogun or had the life I have now.” She leant forward to kiss him on the cheek and backed off … “Wow, you reek! We’ve got to get this taken care of. Which is closer, your office or your new apartment?”

“Office.”

Then how about you run to your office … if I’m remembering accurately there’s a shower and you’ve always kept extra clothes there, right? I’ll stay here and get our breakfast to go … I bet I’ll get there before you’ve tied your hair back up in a man bun.”

Thor grinned again and gave her a crisp military salute, “I always said you’d make a great general.” He bent down and gave her a kiss on the cheek. “See you soon!”

She waved her hand in front of her face trying to disperse the pungent odor. “Yeah, see you soon and make sure you get behind your ears while you’re scrubbing!” She yelled as he turned and sprinted back to his truck.

*~*~*

After passing Sif’s inspection, the pair ate their breakfasts and chatted about what was going on in their lives. Sif explained that the dojo was closed due to Hogun, the boys and most of the students going to the state martial arts tournament and she was _playing hooky_. Actually the insurance and licensing was up for renewal and she decided to stay home and clear that up along with some other paperwork that she’d gotten behind in.

Thor told her about how well the business was doing; in fact they’d just gotten a big contract to do a luxury high-rise just a few blocks away from his new apartment. He told her that his partner Erik and his wife (friends of them both since high school) were expecting their fifth child.

“Well, Volstagg’s love life seems to be going strong, how about yours, Brother Dear?” Sif asked, nosily.

“Between work and my move …” Thor’s face heated as he thought of Loki before continuing. “I’ve just been too busy to look and you know how much I hate those meat markets they call clubs.”

Sif caught the hesitance as well as the faint flush and pounced on it like a cat with a mouse. “I can tell by the look on your face that you’re evading my question. You’ve found someone that’s at least piqued your interest. I want every single detail and don’t leave out any juicy parts.” She eyed him threateningly.

Thor hesitated, but knew his sister was a patient torturer and it would be less painful for him if he told her (what little there was) now. “Alright, but don’t you dare say a word to mom because I can’t take the disappointed looks when things don’t work out the way she thinks they should.” He waited for her to agree and when she nodded her head reluctantly, he continued. “I’ve only met him once, but he’s the most beautiful man I’ve ever seen. He stopped to help me yesterday when I had a flat tire in the parking garage of my apartment.”

“Wait, he lives in your apartment building? How convenient!” Sif snickered. “Did you let him help you?” Smacking herself in the forehead with her palm she groaned, “Of course not. My big, strong brother told the cute guy that he could change the tire all by himself, didn’t he?”

Sif glared balefully at him and Thor gulped because even though he was bigger and had been since their teens, she could still be a little terrifying sometimes. “Well, he was dressed in a suit … and I didn’t want him to get dirty, but I did give him my card and asked him to call me and I did ask around.”

“And?” Sif inquired as her unflinching gaze bored into him. She seriously could’ve given the Spanish Inquisition a run for their money.

“He’s an attorney, is very quiet, and doesn’t seem to entertain much so I couldn’t tell if he was gay,” Sif narrowed her eyes exasperatedly and started drumming her fingers on the table, “but I did catch him staring at my crotch.” Sif jubilantly pumped her fist in the air and let out a loud whoop. “And, depending on who you talk to either they seem scared shitless of him or they think he’s wonderful. One lady, her name is Mrs. Hill, has been trying to fix up Loki … Loki Isprinsinn, that’s his name, with her granddaughter, Maria. He doesn’t seem interested, according to her, but she said she was determined.” Now that he’d spilled his guts, he shook his head disgustedly at himself. It seemed no matter how old he got, Sif always had the power to turn him into a blathering baby.

“Well, that all sounds promising.” She said with a smile as she patted his shoulder. Sif knew that her brother would be the best boyfriend ever if he would just take the chance again. As far as she could tell he’d only had one serious relationship since coming out sixteen years ago and that was with an older man named Phillip Coulson. They seemed good together, but Phil was a federal marshal and was killed while bringing in an escaped prisoner. Since then Thor had been drawn to a series of one night stands or men just as afraid of a long-term relationship as he was. The bottom line was that he went through life alone and if she had to push him into taking a chance again than she would … that’s what big sisters were for.

“Well, I need to get back, so let’s go get your truck cleaned out.” Sif slapped her brother on the back none to gently as she got up to gather her things.

He whined, “Ow! Do you have to be so rough?”

“Don’t be such a big baby.” She smirked playfully before punching him in the shoulder.

Leaving Thor’s office they walked toward the elevators in the foyer. “What are we going to clean it with? The janitor keeps his stuff locked up and I don’t have the key.”

“Big Sis to the rescue … **again**! I stopped at a store on the way over and picked up some supplies then parked my van next to yours. It’s a good thing the parking garage is almost empty on Saturdays, it’ll make it easier if we don’t have to run all over creation to get this done.”

They got to the truck and there was a beep-beep as both vehicles were unlocked. While Sif got the supplies out of her van Thor moved to open the driver’s door and without even looking up his sister intuitively knew what he was about to do and stopped him with an, “Ah-ah-ah. I’m not getting in on that side, as bad as you smelled; it’s probably covered in shit. So that means you stay away from the driver’s side, too, ‘cause you’ll only get it all over you again. I’ll attack the mess from the passenger’s side.”

Thor stuck his tongue out at her as he walked around to open the other door, saying, “You’re so bossy, and it’s spooky how when a woman becomes a mother she grows eyes in the back of her head.”

She patted his cheek a little harder than necessary and puckered up, making kissy noises before saying, “And I love you too, otherwise I wouldn’t be literally cleaning up this shit for you.”

“Thanks for offering, Sif, but it’s my mess and my truck … I should be the one cleaning it up.”

“Oh, please,” She rolled her eyes, “you’ll only succeed in getting it all over you again. On the off chance that you run into this Loki when you get home, I think he’d rather smell you covered in Paul Mitchell instead of stinking like dog shit.” She then opened the canister of lemon-scented Clorox disinfecting wipes and took them with her as she crawled over the truck’s console.

After about five minutes he heard her grunt and squirm around as she got enough leverage to open the driver’s door and then a few more minutes of grumbling and cursing before Sif indicated she was ready for Thor to help her out of the truck. “I’m surprised you stunk so badly, there was surprisingly little actual shit in the truck.” She handed him the plastic grocery bag filled with the soiled wipes as she closed the passenger door with her hip. “In fact, there was a small smudge on the mat from where I’m supposing you got in and another small amount on the accelerator.” She had a thoughtful expression on her face and said, “There was a little more on the steering wheel and on the door … are you sure you didn’t wipe your boot with your hand?”

“I swear, I didn’t wipe the sole of my shoe with my hand. I’m not a total idiot, you know!” Thor growled.

“I know.” She gave him a tender smile as she reached up, her hands smelling lemony from the disinfectant, to tuck some loose blond strands that had escaped from his ponytail behind his ear. “Well, I’ve gotten you all cleaned up, so it’s time for me to head home. Keep me up on this Loki thing and if it doesn’t work out, keep trying … I don’t like the idea of you being alone all of the time.”

He hugged her, “Thanks, Sif, for being the best big sister, ever; I really am grateful for everything you do, even when I don’t seem to be. And I promise I’ll keep you updated on my love life … oh, and thanks for cleaning out my truck, although it’s going to take a week for that lemony scent to wear off.”

“Well, it’s better than eau de shit!” She chuckled as she hugged him back before climbing into her van and driving off.

Thor waved good-bye before climbing into his open door and heading back to his own home.

*~*~*

The space he’d been parking in was now occupied by Loki’s Jag. He smiled at the thought of maybe popping by the other man’s apartment instead of waiting for a phone call. He was tired of being lonely … tired enough to risk making contact himself instead of playing it safe. As soon as he got out of the truck and closed the door he noticed a familiar stench. He knew how thorough his sister was and was certain that Sif had not missed anything.

The odor seemed to be coming from only one area … Thor sniffed his hand and it again smelled like dog shit. He checked the driver’s door handle on his truck and there it was … a perfect line of malodorous brown stuff only marred in a few places by his fingerprints. He growled when he realized it had to have been placed there on purpose and thought back on meeting Mrs. Hill at the bank of mailboxes on their floor this morning. When he’d asked about Loki the elderly lady said, “He was such a dear when he volunteered to take my dog, Oscar, out for a walk last night. It was so sweet of him to offer, since my arthritis was kicking up and it’s so hard to hold the leash in my hands.”

Thor also remembered back to their meeting the morning he’d found his flat and Loki had said, _“Would you like me to call a road service for your tire?”_ He’d been standing in front of the wheel completely blocking the view from where Loki was, there was no way he could have seen it. Thor thought back on their conversation and realized he’d never mentioned what was wrong with his truck, but Loki knew anyway.

Thor thought ‘seeing red’ was just an expression until that morning when he was so angry he could’ve spit nails. He stormed off to the elevator; punching the call button so hard with his thumb he heard the plastic crack. According to Mrs. Hill, Loki’s apartment was not only on the floor above Thor’s, but since it was directly across from the elevator that meant it was also right over Thor’s own apartment.

Earlier, this morning he’d marveled that Loki was living above him … so close and yet so far. Thor would have sworn that a child had lived over him due to the sounds of giggling, children’s television programming, and roughhousing heard through the floor above. That didn’t matter now, all that mattered was that Loki had lied to him and though he truly hadn’t damaged anything with his maliciousness he needed to find out that there would be consequences … and if nothing else, Thor needed to know why?

The elevator opened and Thor stomped out of it and up to the door, rapping his knuckles vigorously against the wood. And though the sounds were muffled he heard several stifled coughs as well nimble steps coming toward him and knew he was being observed from the spyhole before the door was cautiously opened. Loki’s face peeked around the door, appearing pale and in a raspy voice he said, “Thor…” before clearing his throat until his voice sounded in his normal baritone, “Thor, I’m sorry I haven’t called you, but I do have every intention of doing so, it’s just that I’ve been so very busy.”

Thor’s heart fluttered with concern before he tamped it down and instead fanned the flames of his anger as he pushed the door open forcing Loki to back away; he followed, slamming the door shut with his foot. Nose to nose, the blond growled at Loki, “Just what do you think you’re playing at? And before you even dream of lying to me … I know all about the tire and the dog shit!”

“It was mine!” Loki’s eyes glittered as he shrieked childishly until his voice cracked.

The answer taking Thor aback, he asked confusedly, “What was yours?”

Loki’s voice began to slide into a whine, “You parked your ugly, old truck in my parking place … it was mine … you shouldn’t have parked in it!”

When Thor heard that, his anger again burned high and he roared, “You did all of this over a silly parking space?”

Dwarfed in an extra large green “leopard print” t-shirt and matching baggy sleep pants, Loki crossed his arms and stamped his bare foot, “Not silly, it was mine!” His voice rose shrilly until it began to fade out at the end.

Responding instinctively to the subliminal signals he’d been getting from Loki, his dominant nature took over and Thor dragged the brunet to the couch. Sitting down, he threw Loki over his knees and began to paddle his behind until his hand hurt.

Once he felt Loki had been punished enough, Thor turned the whimpering brunet over in his lap and cuddled him. “I’m sorry, for losing my temper with you, Sweetie, but what you did was wrong. Why didn’t you just explain that you wanted to park there, I would have moved my truck to another spot.”

Loki’s green eyes were framed by wetly clumped eyelashes as he sniffled and shuddered, his voice low and raspy as he stammered, “I’m sorry, I’m sorry … I was foolish … most people don’t really … like me … and I obviously have … trust issues, but … for some reason … you’ve already wormed through … my barriers.” Thor felt the body in his arms tremble, as Loki’s thumb began to extend from the tight fist it was in and gravitate toward his mouth. “I haven’t had … a _daddy_ to help me for a very long time … there wasn’t anyone I trusted except Fenny.”

Thor looked over to the corner of the couch where he saw a stuffed toy wolf and a ratty, blue patchwork baby blanket. He picked up the toy and asked, “Is this, Fenny?” At the hesitant nod he handed the plushy to Loki, also giving him the blanket to cuddle. “I haven’t had someone _little_ to take care of in a very long time, either. Maybe it was fate that brought us together … Loki, would you like to try being my _little boy_ , and I’ll try being your _daddy_ … do you think you’d like that?”

Loki wrinkled his brow as he considered Thor’s proposition, all the while the blond rocked him comfortingly. Coming to a decision he nodded his head before tucking Fenny to his chest with one arm as he turned into Thor’s embrace. He then popped the thumb of his right hand into his mouth and hooking his index finger over his nose, he absorbed freely given comfort for the first time in years.

Thor looked down in awe, not believing how things worked out from an attraction to acquiring a _little boy_ so quickly. He smiled as he scanned the well appointed room before spotting a sippy cup, an open coloring book with loose crayons scattered over the coffee table, and _Finding Nemo_ playing on the TV. He now understood the sounds he’d been hearing coming down from this apartment previously.

He twisted around before he pulled a handkerchief out of his pants pocket and tenderly began to wipe the tears and other moisture from Loki’s face before kissing the lax brow. He became concerned when he remembered the coughing from earlier and felt an unnatural warmth radiating from the pale flesh. “Loki, Baby, aren’t you feeling well?” He asked the bundle in his arms.

The thumb popped out with a squelch as Loki mumbled, “My throat’s scratchy, Daddy, may I have a drink?”

“Of course you can, Sweetheart.” Thor leant forward without having to move his charge too much to reach the sippy cup. Then he held the dark head up higher as he placed the spout at Loki’s lips so he could suck and watched with concern as Loki winced in pain with every swallow. “Did you take anything for the fever or the sore throat, Baby?”

The dark head shook in a negative as he tried to burrow further into Thor’s comfortingly warm chest. Loki cocked his head so that he could listen to his new daddy’s heartbeat and sighed … it had been so long since someone had wanted to take care of him and he couldn’t believe it was this golden god. He felt a cool hand at the back of his neck and Thor’s concerned voice, “I don’t like how warm you are; do you have a thermometer?”

Loki thought for a moment before he nodded and said in a dry voice, “My bathroom … medicine cabinet.” He turned his head again into Thor’s chest, but this time to cover his cough. When he was finished, Thor handed him back the cup and he gratefully sipped at the juice to soothe his irritated throat.

“Sweetheart, I’m going to move you to your bed and make you more comfy and then I’m going to find some stuff to make you feel better … okay?” Loki nodded his head listlessly, gripping his blanket and stuffed wolf tighter to him as Thor grunted from the effort of standing up with his baby boy in his arms. The strain was from the awkward position and not from the weight; the brunet was tall with a runner’s physique, and slender almost to the point of being gaunt.

The apartment layout was exactly the same as his one floor below, so Thor knew exactly where the master bedroom was. The room was a vivid emerald green with the bed covered in a gold comforter and coordinating pillow cases. Thor couldn’t help smiling when he pulled back the bedcover and found the sheets were flannel and covered in baby dinosaurs. He laid his precious burden within, cocooning Loki in the warm bed clothes.

Thor bent to kiss the soft, brunet hair and murmured, “I’ll be right back, Sweetness.” Loki’s breathing deepened as he nodded his head, triggering a coughing spell. Thor sat on the bed and held his _little one_ until the fit was over and he hugged him tightly while whispering, “I’ll be quick.” Loki forlornly watched him leave as he tried to keep from coughing again.

Thor ran into the kitchen, yanking open the pantry and scanning the shelves until he spotted a can of vegetable noodle soup. Opening it, he dumped it into a bowl and threw it into the microwave before un-wrapping the bread he found on the counter and placing two slices into the toaster. That done, Thor stopped to check on Loki and found him dozing before going into the bathroom and perusing the medicine chest.

Just like the entire apartment, the bathroom cabinet was neatly organized though Thor was a bit surprised that the only thermometer he could find was an old fashioned rectal one made out of glass and contained mercury. He grabbed it along with a bottle of _Liquid Silk_ personal lubricant, and a bottle of a prescription cough syrup with Tylenol and codeine. Thor was relieved to see it had something for the discomfort and fever, but was very concerned when he saw the highly addictive ingredient. He was somewhat mollified that the date on the bottle was several months old and it was still two thirds full; he determined that he would talk to Loki about it later.

He brought his bounty back into the bedroom and sat everything on the bedside table nearest Loki and had an _ahh_ moment when on closer inspection he realized the “leopard print” on his boys pj’s were dinosaur footprints and coordinated with his sheets. Thor tenderly laid his hand on the long, pale neck and his brows drew together in concern at the heat he still felt there, but was distracted by the microwave beeping.

He went into the kitchen and with a fork, mashed the vegetables and noodles into unrecognizable mush before cutting the nicely browned toast into crustless triangles that he arranged on a plate and around the bowl of warmed soup. Grabbing a spoon and a napkin he headed back into the bedroom to take care of his sweet boy. He was sorry that Loki was sick, but his heart sang with happiness at having someone to take care of once again.

Coming down the hallway, Thor could hear Loki’s dry, hacking cough and it seemed to be getting worse. When he came into the room he could see Loki’s eyes were opened as he coughed into a tissue. “My poor baby,” Thor said as he brushed the dark hair from the perspiring forehead and frowned at the heat pouring off of his boy. “This isn’t going to be pleasant, but I need to find out how high your fever is, Sweetheart, so come to Daddy.”

Thor sat down on the bedside as Loki stretched out across his lap without a word of complaint, just painful swallowing and laborious breathing. “Lift up a little so Daddy can slide down your pj’s.” Loki did as requested and at the removal of the clothing, Thor couldn’t help a small gasp at his first glimpse of the perfect globes … still pink from the spanking, and when parted the rosebud of his boy’s anus ‘winked’ at him reflexively.

He reached across and gathered up the thermometer, removing it from its case to shake the mercury down before pumping a dollop of lube on his middle finger. First Thor rolled the glass tip in the gel and then parted again those faultless cheeks to massage the remainder of the slick around until Loki’s sphincter was relaxed. Thor was tempted to dip further and explore his boy’s wondrous depths, but that was a pleasure to savor another time when Loki wasn’t sick.

From the squelching sounds, the brunet had started sucking his thumb again and the intermittent moans almost sounded like he was purring. When Thor deemed the entrance and his boy were relaxed enough he said, “I’m going to insert it now, Baby, let Daddy know if it hurts.”

Thor heard another hard swallow and an, “Alright, Daddy,” mumbled around Loki’s thumb. Thor placed the glass bulb at the rectal lips and gently slid the thermometer in about an inch. The smooth cheeks under his hand tightened up and he heard a squeal as his heart stopped, thinking he’d hurt his boy, but he was able to relax again when Loki whined, “Its cold, Daddy.”

Thor petted the soft brunet tresses whispering, “Shh, Sweetness, Daddy’s right here and it’ll be over before you know it.” He felt the head nod, but still heard the sniffle and said, “You’re being very brave for your Daddy and he’s proud of the big boy you are.” There was a sigh, a couple of dry coughs and a hiccup before Loki popped his thumb back into his mouth before Thor felt the body under his hands begin to relax again.

After three minutes Thor removed the thermometer and was not happy to see Loki had a fever of 101.4 degrees. No wonder he felt so hot to the touch and was so uncomfortable. Thor murmured again, “What a good boy you are,” as he used a tissue to wipe off the glass instrument and the excess from Loki before pulling up his pajama bottoms. “Come get in Daddy’s lap so you can take your medicine.”

Loki scowled and shook his head, “Don’t like the nasty med’cine … it tastes yucky!” Then he reached up and started caressing the blond, well-trimmed beard with his palm and wheedled, “Please don’t make me take it, Daddy, I’ll do something that you…” his enticement was ended by a coughing fit. He’d covered his mouth and turned into Thor’s chest to help brace himself against the violent hacking.

Thor clutched the thin body to him as he tried to lend his strength to his suffering boy. When the spell finished Loki’s face had a blue pall which startled Thor so much that he opened the bottle of cough syrup with shaking hands, filling the measuring cup to the prescribed line and placing it to the tinged lips, “Drink it … all of it and no nonsense.” Thor ordered.

Too weak to do more than nod, Loki opened his mouth and let the red, viscous liquid pour across his tongue. He sniffled a few times as he laid his head against his Daddy’s shoulder and let the giant body soothe him as it swayed back and forth. “Don’t go to sleep yet, Baby, I need to get something in your tummy so’s you don’t throw up your medicine. Do you think you could eat some soup and maybe some toast?”

“Throat’s sore … tight … hurts to eat … only little yogurt … tea … juice…” Loki wheezed out.

“That’s all you’ve been able to eat all day?” Thor asked with concern before kissing the top of his boy’s head as Loki’s tummy gurgled hungrily at the mere mention of food. “I’ve got some nice and warm vegetable soup with some toast here; do you think you could try and eat some?”

Loki shook his head determinedly and, “Hurt,” is all he would whisper.

Thor kissed the top of his head again with a smile. “Daddy knows a trick that will make it much easier to swallow and it won’t hurt a bit.”

“Promise?” Loki asked as he looked up with pleading green eyes. He was very hungry.

“Yes, Sweetheart, Daddy promises. Will you try some now?” Thor smiled and kissed the top of the soft head again and inhaled deeply, memorizing the faint hint of blackberries and sandalwood from Loki’s shampoo and the underlying scent that was all Loki alone.

“Alright.” Loki said, reluctantly.

“Good boy!” Thor leaned over and shredded the toast into the soup, letting it soak a minute before ladling some up into the spoon. Though he knew it was no longer hot Thor still blew on it before placing the softened concoction at Loki’s lips. There was a brief hesitation before the brunet accepted the offering and with very little difficulty, swallowed it. “Is it okay, Baby?”

Loki nodded his head and with a smile of relief, said, “It’s good, Daddy.”

Thor smiled and rubbed his forehead softly into the brown curls before him, “Daddy’s glad, Sweetheart. Now let’s get the rest of it into your little tummy.

Thor was able to get half of the bowl and some more of the juice into Loki before his eyes began to droop as the medicine kicked in. Once the brunet began to softly snore, Thor stood, lifting the now sleeping boy into his arms and giving Loki a gentle hug before laying him down into the bed and tucking him in. He looked so beautiful with his dark lashes fanned against the pale cheeks like lace.

Thor lay down on the other side and snuggled up to his boy with a sigh of contentment. He didn’t believe in love at first sight, but there had definitely been a simmering attraction from their first meeting. Then to find out that they were both kinky for the same things had Thor almost believing in predestination. Whatever brought them together, Thor felt happy as he leaned forward and kissed the dark head, something that was quickly becoming a habit. He knew that with someone who was obviously as intelligent and mischievous as Loki his life was never going to be boring, but he wouldn’t have it any other way.

_~Finis~_


End file.
